Images are typically captured from a scene using a medium such as film. After processing, the medium may be used to reproduce the images by displaying the images using a display device such as a projector. Unfortunately, the color in the displayed images may not quite match the colors in the scene because of differences in how the colors of the captured images are processed before being displayed. In addition, the aging characteristics of the medium may be such that the medium deteriorates over time or in response to environmental conditions. The deterioration of the medium may cause the color in the displayed images to be altered over time.
Images captured on film using a TechniColor camera provide an example. With the TechniColor camera, the images are captured using a separate filmstrip for the red, blue, and green colors. Because the filmstrips for each color are developed separately, the colors on each filmstrip may develop differently and the final color of the displayed images may be difficult to control. In addition, the filmstrips for each color may deteriorate differently or at different rates over time. As a result, the final color of the displayed images may change over time.
It would be desirable to be able to minimize the color variations in captured images.